


Ghost

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Brotherhood, Brothers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Regulus Black-centric, Siblings, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Wordcount: 100, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: "She’ll haunt you forever because you took her bedroom."





	Ghost

“And see this?” said Sirius, pointing into the cabinet. “This lock of hair belonged to our sister.”

“We don’t have a sister,” Regulus frowned.

“We used to. She _died_. You’re probably too young to remember.”

“You’re lying.”

“I’m not. She lived in your bedroom. She fell out of the window and went _splat_ on the ground. Her brains squirted out everywhere, Kreacher had to clean it up.”

“He didn’t!”

“He did. And you know that clanking noise at night?”

“The pipes —”

“No. Her ghost. She’s coming for you, Reg, she’ll haunt you forever because you took her bedroom.”

“She won’t!”


End file.
